


Sweater Weather

by Emzalina



Series: Joshneku Month [4]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emzalina/pseuds/Emzalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neku is late. He's never late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

_Feb 18 th_

_(mun E)_

* * *

 

Sweater weather for the two usually entailed sleeping on the sofa with hot chocolates in hand and cuddling.

Most of the time they could cuddle up in bed afterwards until Joshua would suggest something that would  _warm them up_  more.

Joshua always liked sitting on the sofa in tighter, formfitting sweaters. He preferred them because they kept him warm, but he always thought they were cuter. Neku would always end up wrapped in a blanket with so oversized sweater from his older siblings or Joshua.

Right now, Joshua was lying down on the sofa. He was wearing a long sweater that was probably from the female section of some new up and coming brand. It was shaped to his hips and dark blue. The only other colour on him was his cream knitted boot slippers. He had a mug in hand as he watched some reality show. Neku wasn’t there with him.

 _Running late…?_ Joshua thought to himself. He looked at the clock and sighed. Neku was very late by now. Joshua checked the clock again only a second later. He glanced longingly at the door like a puppy waiting for a walk before lowering his head down into the arm of the sofa and sighing.

Neku hadn’t come home yet. It was Neku’s turn to cook, and Joshua was wondering if Neku had decided that it wasn’t worth it and was buying a takeout.

Or maybe something else had happened…

Joshua looked own to his leg. He still had a few scars there from the one time he and Neku arguing had ended up with him being in an accident. He hoped that Neku didn’t…

 _No._ Joshua stopped the thought in its tracks. Neku wasn’t going to get hurt. Neku was fine. He was just running late.

 _But what if…_ a small part of Joshua’s brain muttered.  _What if he was murdered on his way home, what if he was mugged and he’s hurt._ Joshua frowned at the thought putting his coffee down.

He shook his head, trying to turn back to the TV and forget about how he was worrying. He couldn’t help sneaking glances at the front door and the clock every few minutes, just to assure himself that another hour hadn’t passed.

Joshua almost had a heart attack when he heard the front door open. He let himself breathe as soon as he saw that the person at the door was Neku.

“Had to visit mom,” Neku sighed when he saw Joshua’s face. “She insisted I stay for a cup of coffee.”

Joshua, no longer preoccupied with Neku being dead, found something else to smirk at.

“Neku…is that your mother’s?” Joshua asked. Neku looked down at his outfit and blushed slightly.

“She didn’t want me to get cold. It’s unisex.”

“I wouldn’t have noticed if I hadn’t seen her wear it before,” Joshua giggled.  “You look like her while wearing it,”

“Yeah, so funny,” Neku grumbled. He wanted over to sit on Joshua’s lap. Joshua wrapped his arms around Neku and giggled.

“You didn’t need to be worried,” Neku grumbled.

“I know.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was going to my moms.”

“It’s fine.” Joshua snuggled up to Neku closer.

“I better make the food, right?” Neku asked. He made to get up, but Joshua’s arms tightened and Neku turned around to see a smirking face.

I have a better idea,” Joshua giggled as he pulled Neku in for a kiss.


End file.
